The 4 Minutes that Changed Everything
by Arynn Octavia
Summary: The title says it all, except SLASH. But now you have been warned about that too. One shot, but I have ideas for a follow-up if this is received well.


It was another stupid pep assembly. He was all for getting the team pumped up before a game, but watching the Cheerios bounce around wasn't his preferred method of doing that. Of course, among his fellow football players, that was not a popular opinion, so Puck kept his mouth shut and got himself through the assembly the only way he knew how, by letting his mind wander.

Things were going like they always had, a few people spoke, stoking the flames of school spirit, the marching band began to play, but then something happened that diverged from all other assemblies in the past. He heard Mercedes' voice. The element of difference was enough to lasso his mind from wherever it had wandered off to, and focus it back on his surroundings. What he saw made it stop working all together. Mercedes and Kurt were out on the floor of the gym, dressed like Cheerios, and moving in formation along with the marching band and the cheer leaders. They wore mic headsets and they were singing and dancing. Mercedes sang in her typical Mercedes voice, but Kurt's voice was wholly different than Puck had ever heard it. It was lower and rougher, less put together and more visceral than he had ever heard it. All the new information flooding into Puck's head turned his brain off. He felt his pulse quickening as his focus was directed wholeheartedly on what was occurring in front of him.

The performance didn't last long, but the high that it created in him followed him home than night, and prevented him from falling asleep until past midnight. That had been new, and even though he wasn't a Madonna or Justin Timberlake fan, he had found himself strangely excited by the performance. For once, he hadn't felt like the odd man out, fighting off boredom while the rest of the school simmered with excitement. In fact, the rest of the school sort of disappeared from his consciousness as he focused on one thing in front of him. Telling himself it was the novelty of the situation, he didn't even analyze what that one thing was.

That was why he was utterly unprepared for the dream he had when he finally did fall asleep.

_In his hand he held an extra-large cherry slushy. The cold of the beverage seeped through the thin plastic of the cup, making the hand that held it ache as he made his way intently through the halls in search of his victim. The school was oddly deserted, and most of the labyrinthine hallways were darkened. He followed the singular path that was illuminated, leading him to his target. He turned a corner, and found himself looking through a dim corridor. At the very end stood a single figure, bathed in the beam of a single intense spotlight. It was Kurt Hummel, who was wearing the male Cheerio uniform. He began singing and dancing the way he had at the assembly, only this time his intensely hypnotic gaze remained fixed on Puck._

_Come on boy I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll._

_Well, don't waste time. Give me the sign. Tell me how you wanna roll._

_I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow; there's enough room for both._

_Well, I can handle that. You just gotta show me where it's at. Are you ready to go?_

_If you want it, you already got it. If you thought it, it better be what you want._

_If you feel it, it must be real. Just say the word and Imma give you what you want._

_He sang both parts a cappella in that same rough voice that Puck had never heard before, and moved his body along to music that didn't exist, fiercely strutting down the hallway, his whole demeanor dripping with his usual Kurt-ish attitude. The lack of music accentuated the way the physical exertion made Kurt's voice slightly breathy and labored, roughening it up even more. When he finished the song, he ended in the same pose as he had that day, his heavy panting echoing down the hall as his chest heaved in exactly the same way it had at the end of the song during the assembly._

_For the first time, Puck realized how much seeing Kurt breath that way had affected him. Kurt looked like he had just been on the receiving end of the best fuck in his life, and Puck found himself utterly aroused at the prospect. He moved forward and splashed the slushy over the still-panting boy's body. The cherry red liquid dripped down his face and chest far more enticingly than Puck had ever seen it drip before. Instead of looking shocked or upset, Kurt merely stepped back to lean against the lockers behind him, still panting, fixing his sultry gaze on a now fully-aroused Puck. Moving forward predatorily, Puck pressed his palms into the lockers on each side of Kurt's head and leaned forward, his face slowly moving closer to Kurt's, whose mouth hung slightly open, still panting and looking up at Puck through his lashes. Kurt then turned his face to the side, and Puck pushed an ice cube that he suddenly found in his mouth between his lips. Leaning all the way forward he pressed the ice cube to Kurt's throat, relishing the way the cold ice made the smaller boy's breathing hitch as he slid the cube slowly across his skin._

_Finally, Kurt's face turned toward Puck again. He reached his arms up and dragging the larger boy's face down to meet his, his fingers pulling roughly at the short hairs of Puck's Mohawk. Kurt sucked the ice cube into his own mouth before crashing their lips together in a searing kiss. His mouth tasted of cherry slushy, which had always been Puck's favorite flavor. With surprising strength for such a slight boy, Kurt pushed Puck backward until his back collided with the lockers opposite. Though Puck was far from sexually inexperienced, his previous encounters had all felt like performances, almost like he was acting out the expectations that came along with his status without any of the feelings that should come with them. He had never felt like his body was on fire like he felt just then. Letting someone else take over for the first time, he was unbelievable aroused by the fact that his counterpart was more or less his physical equal. Kurt was hard and strong instead of soft and round. Puck didn't feel the need to restrain himself with Kurt like he had with his female partners. _

_Any strength the smaller boy might have lacked in muscle mass, he made up for in sheer attitude. Puck had only just realized how much the smaller boy's fearless determination and quick wit had always affected him. Kurt had been bullied by Puck and his team mates since junior high, but he had remained unashamedly true to himself regardless of anyone else; always ready with a quick retort to put his tormentors to shame. Puck had been on the receiving end of that snark before, and he was only just now able to put a label to the surge of emotion he felt each time the smaller boy had met his eye and put him in his place. Desire._

_Kurt pulled back, a small smile gracing his lips, before dropping to his knees. He hurriedly unfastening Puck's jeans, pulling out his leaking cock, and swallowing it down deep into his throat as he pressed the larger boy back harder into the lockers with firm hands on his hips. The ice cube was still in his mouth, the cold shard pressing against the underside of Puck's sensitive organ, contrasting sharply with the intense wet heat of Kurt's mouth. Both boys moved together, Puck's orgasm building as Kurt's talented mouth and throat worked his throbbing, rock-hard cock. He looked down, watching the other boy's dark haired head bob at his crotch, until Kurt looked up and locked his gaze onto Puck's. Seeing that perfect mouth stretched around him, and that sexy gaze boring into his soul, Puck came with unprecedented intensity…_

He woke with a start, still moaning Kurt's name, while his body twitched out the last of its pleasure. When his breathing had returned to normal he reached down into his boxers, where his still-softening cock, and half his thigh, were covered in sticky spunk.

"What. The. FUCK!" He had just had a VERY wet dream starring Kurt Hummel.

Okay, no. It wasn't Kurt Hummel. It had to have been the blow job. He had never been that deep in anyone's mouth before, and it would have been the same no matter whose mouth it had been. It was not like it was the other way around. He hadn't been dreaming of sucking Kurt off…

He had seen the other boy nude before, after football practice. It was not like he was trying to look, but he had; he had been curious. He had never seen him hard, though. He imagined that nude body on a bed, knees bent and falling open, leaving enough space for Puck's body between them. Kurt would be hard and panting with want. What would it feel like, to take that dick into his mouth? What would it taste like? How would he feel, with the musky scent of another man so close, Kurt's unique voice moaning and breathy as Puck elicited strong reactions from the other boy using nothing but his own mouth?

Puck's young body was beginning to respond again, just thinking about giving Kurt Hummel head.

But Kurt was queer! He was totally, unapologetically, unashamedly, gay. And gay sex…

Images started flashing through his mind, slowly at first, then increasing in speed.

Kurt on his hands and knees in front of him…

Pounding into Kurt's tight ass…

"Oh, God!"

Or Kurt pounding into him…

Kurt's lithe body dominating Puck's, forcing out another epic orgasm…

"Kurt!"

He reached down to try and squeeze himself through his boxers and stop the inevitable, but it was too late.

The first orgasm had left him groggy, confused, and in denial. The second one left him in a panic. He had NEVER, in his LIFE come without some sort of physical stimulation, either by himself or from someone else. But he had just had an intense orgasm from nothing more than thinking about another man. He had just had the two most intense orgasms of his life because of Kurt Hummel.

He wasn't gay, he couldn't be. He had had sex with women, LOTS of women…

None of whom got him even a fraction as excited as he got just THINKING about Kurt…

Why Kurt, of all the guys he knew? Finn had an awesome butt, Mr. Schuester had that thick head of curly hair you just wanted to run your fingers through (he wasn't even ready to analyze where those thoughts had come from), but Kurt…

Kurt had that fearless attitude that just floored him. He had been put through so much, admittedly some of it at the hands of Puck himself, but he never wavered. He was stronger than any jock at school. The jocks may be able to beat you into a pulp, but they didn't have the spine to stand up and go against the crowd. Each time Kurt met their eyes, despite the fact that he knew a slushy to the face or a toss in the dumpster was soon to follow, Puck's respect for him grew. In that way, Kurt was stronger than Puck would ever be, because Puck couldn't stand up to his friends any more than they could stand up to him.

But for some reason, for the first time in his life, Puck thought he might be willing to try…

The end.


End file.
